Gambling Note Dark gos to Vegas
by D'arkYagam'i
Summary: Who is the evil Jkira who loves to gamble? Dark Yagami will find out! But will someone... DIE?


**GAMBLING NOTE ~ Dark gos to VEGAS**

 _HEY THIS FIC IS BASED ON AN ANIME CALLED KAKEGURUI ABOUT A GAMBLING SCHOOL AND YOU NEED TO WATCH IT RIGHT NOW_

Dark went to Vegas. ITS IN THE TITTLE! There were loads of casinos and Paris and beer and peeps who lost all their money and other peeps who won it all.

"Whatever happens stays in Vegas!" Dark chunkled. Samanther and Sayu and Light and Misa and Cybertakada who were in the limo with all laughed. Watari was also there over skype cos theres no vegas in england.

"WELL MY AMERICANISHLY STATED FELLOWS I WILL SEND YOU ALL MY BRITISH POUNDS TO GAMBLE" he squeeled into the skype and everyone in the limo had to cover there ears cos it was too loud and light's ears started bleeding.

All the pounds came out of the skype and they all had the queens head on them.

"GAMBLE WELL MY FINE MATES" he said beeping away.

Sayu grabbed a handful of pounds and put them in her panties. "Hey misa" she gurred. "Come and get your money"

"Guys guys guys!" Light yelped. "You will have time for sexxing later. Right now we have to WIN THE CASINO to defeat j-kiras EVIL PLAN"

"Who is j-kira?" Cybertakada asked

The limo stopped. And the driver turned around.

"I WONDER" she winked. "My name is Yumeko Jabami spelled with a J like j-kira"

"Jabami sounds like Yagami!" Near said shockingly. He was tied on the roof so noone could hear him and he was only there cos they needed him FOR THE PLAN.

"What plan?" Yumeko asked.

"Were gonna go into the casino and gamble and win everything and then j-kira who loves to gamble will appear and we can fighTTTT!" Light replied and Dark slapped him.

"DONT TELL PEEPS THE PLAN!" he roared and he writ Light in the death note ten times and the life note ten times so he died and undied ten times.

They got to the casino and every1 got out. "Can I help you defeat Jkira cos I love to gamble!" Yumeko said..

"Sure!" samanther said looking her over and seeing she was lesbean too. They went inside and there was a big wheel.

Dark got all the pounds and put them on black.

"I PUT ALL THE BRITISH POUNDS ON BLACK"

The evil wheel man turned the wheel and it stopped…. ON RED

"HA HA YOU HAVE LOST ALL THE POUNDS!" he said.

"SIKE! CHECK AGAIN" and he pointed at all the pounds that were really on red NOT BLACK COS HE TRICKED THEM.

"F-CK" and thats how they defeated the wheel man.

Next the black jack!

"Are you black?" Near said

"No" said black jack

"Are you jack?" Near said

"No" said black jack

So thats how they new something was up.

"Hit me!" Cybertakada said and black jack did. But cybertakada was stronger and punched him back so hard he turned into atoms and his atoms smashed into space and exploded and blew up MARS

Under the table was the reel Black Jack tied up with a gambling rope!

"THANKS FOR FREEING ME HAVE THESE CHIPS" he said and round two was done!

Now there was just one gamble left… THE POKER

"F-CK" Samanther said. "THIS IS THE LAST GAMBLE LEFT. IF JKIRA DONT APPEAR NOW WE WILL NEVER KILL HIM"

"Dont worry" Yumeko grinned like an evil cat which she was. "I have a feeling Jkira is closer than you think….."

They sat down at poker. Light went all in and lost and he was gone. Sayu and misa went away to bang in the hotel. Cybertakada needed to recharged from the punch. Near got thrown back in the limo cos his part was done. Samanther couldnt play cos her chestybits were too big and knocked over her chips. Then it was just DARK AND YUMEKO

"I gamble…. ALL THE POUNDS!" Dark grinned. Yumeko gasped and blushed and grabbed her bits cos gambles make her want the sexxing (THIS IS TRUE WATCH KAKEGURUI!)

"Oh I call!" she panted rubbing her chestily bumps and turned over her cards. "HA I HAVE A ROYAL FLUSH!" she moaned getting happy

"WELL SO DO I!" Dark said flipping his cards. IT WAS A TIE

"I knew your secret!" Dark honked "you were secretly Jkira ALL ALONG!"

"Well I kew yoUR SECRET!" Yumeko said. "your wife samanther was here to distract me but instead…. I HAVE DISTRACTED HER!"

Dark looked under the table and SAMANTHER WAS THERE SEXXING UP YUMEKO

"Thats cool!" he roared and jumped in and the sexxing got EVEN BETTER and EVERYONE WAS HAPPY

 _OR WERE THEY_

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Near brambled in the back of the limo. "Everyone thinks Yumeko is Jkira but actually…. IT WAS ME! AND NO ONE WILL STOP ME NOW!"

But actually Yumeko had known and thats why he was tied up in the car and noone ever came back and he died.

AND THATS HOW JKIRA WAS DEFEATED

 **THE END**

 _WATCH KAKEGURUI OMG_


End file.
